Physical movement is one of the biggest challenges for blind people. Travelling and merely walking down the street can be quite daunting. Blind persons must memorize the location of every obstacle or item in their homes, which may be moved without knowledge of the blind persons. Portable global positioning systems (GPS) devices are available to the deaf-blind with connectivity to Braille Note or other devices. GPS devices may help blind persons in getting to the final destination; however these systems miss environmental information. While GPS technology can provide directions where to go, it does not consider any of the obstacles along the route. Canes provide limited information on obstacles beyond the length of the cane. Assistance dogs are costly and cumbersome to maintain.